


The Party to Remember

by xDestielxBitchx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestielxBitchx/pseuds/xDestielxBitchx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Novak and Dean Winchester, best friends, are out drinking when Gabriel decides to host a party. Dean invites his brother (and Gabe's crush) Sam, and Gabe invites his brother, Castiel, thinking they will be a good pair. They get snowed in, and smutty fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was nervous to post this at first, so I really hope you guys like it :) Let me know what you think!

Chapter 1  
Two days, what had Gabriel been thinking? He had given himself two days to plan a party. Not to mention he had stupidly let Dean invite Sam Winchester to said party while they had been drunk. So now, Gabe was stuck nursing a hangover and thinking over what had happened the previous night, and over thinking this party. He looked around his huge living space, glad that he was an extremely OCD clean freak when it came to his dwellings.

His house had 4 huge bedrooms, only one of them occupied by him. Gabriel had no idea why he even bought such a big house, knowing that only two bedrooms, max, would be used. The master bedroom being his, and one for when Dean crashed overnight, usually on the weekends when he found himself too drunk to drive home. Each bedroom even had its own bathroom connected to it. So he ended up having two guest bedrooms, in case his family came to visit. This didn’t happen very often, considering he never really talked to Lucifer, his older brother. Though a few times throughout the year his younger brother, Castiel, would be in town for work and stay with him. He absolutely adored this brother; loving how hard he worked on the cases he was assigned. Castiel had a knack with kids, and was a social worker accordingly. 

Gabriel sighed, his thoughts going back to the problem at hand. He was a big time cardiac surgeon for fucks sake, his whole career depended on him being sure of himself, and yet the idea of meeting this one carpenter had him doubting everything he knew. This whole thing made him self-conscious of his home, how he lived, and more importantly, how he himself looked to someone else. 

Gabriel had cleared his schedule for this whole week, and would be returning Monday morning. It was only Wednesday evening, three days into his vacation, and he had to go and ruin it by ranting to his best friend about needing to throw a party before returning to his busy life. His mind wandered back to the previous night…

He and Dean had been sitting at the bar in the Roadhouse (the bar that was owned and ran by Dean’s parents, Bobby and Crowley Winchester) and talking about their weekend, knowing full well that they would probably end up passed out drunk at Gabe’s house. That was when the idea had hit him.   
“I need to throw a party! Like Friday night. My house, I never have parties more than just us. You could invite your parents, and maybe even your brother if you wanted. Oh, this is going to be fun! I am a genius.” Gabe had managed to get his idea out, only slurring a little bit. He waited for Dean’s response, both of them knocking back their third shot of whisky.   
“Ah, there it is. I know what this is all about.” Dean said, his smile smug as Gabe just looked at him with a puzzled look on his face. “You want to meet my brother. I knew you always looked a little too long at my pictures of him. Ha, figures!” Dean concluded with a triumphant smile at his own cleverness. Gabriel just gaped at him, his mouth hanging open. He was sure Dean hadn’t noticed, but apparently he had.   
Gabe closed his mouth, but opened it about to come back with a witty response, but Dean cut him off before he even got one word out.  
“Can it, bro. I already know you want to get into Sam’s pants. But here it is we’ve known each other how long? Like 8 years now? And you still have yet to meet my little brother. That needs to change, so how about he comes to your party, and we go from there.” Dean didn’t wait for an answer as he swiftly pulled out his cell phone, finding Sam’s number with ease and pressing the call button.   
“Dean, really, is this necessary?” Gabe started, his eyes wide in amazement and horror at the fast turn their drunken conversation had taken. His mouth snapped shut when he heard ringing on Dean’s phone. Not able to help himself, Gabriel leaned in to hear. Just as he got close enough to hear clearly, a very sleepy, yet incredibly sexy voice answered. He sucked in a breath, holding perfectly still as he listened. 

“Hello?”   
“Hey, Sammy boy, did I interrupt anything?” Dean responded, sending an evil grin towards Gabe. He just returned with a very dirty look, but then his face softening when Sam started talking.  
“No, Dean. You know I have work tomorrow. I was just sleeping.” Sam replied. Oh, but that voice did things to Gabe’s insides, leaving him with a goofy smile on his face for Dean to smirk at.  
“Well, Friday night my buddy Gabe is having a party. Wanna come?” Dean replied smoothly.   
“Yeah sure, what time? You gotta pick me up, though; I don’t know where this guy lives.” Sam replied, yawning. Dean sent a questioning look towards Gabe, and he just shrugged his shoulders. He hadn’t had much time to think about the particulars of this party.   
“Say, what, around six? You should be off by then, right Sam?” Dean said, laughter in his eyes.   
“Yeah, and that will give me just enough time to shower and change beforehand. So what, see ya around 5:30?” Sam needed to go back to bed.   
“Yep, that works for me. See ya Sammy!” Dean chirped before hanging up. Gabe didn’t know whether to be excited, or pissed at Dean for setting this up. So he decided on the former of the two, wanting to stay happy. 

Dean and Gabe laughed their way through one more shot and two beers before finally packing it in for the night, Gabe calling a cab and waving goodbye to Bobby and Crowley. He disappeared with a euphoric look on his face and his cheeks flushed. He was finally going to meet the dreamy brother, and he was excited as all hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :) NSFW!!!!

Though he still was big time pissed at Dean, Gabriel had an idea to get him back. He was going to invite Castiel just as soon as he was sober enough to have an actual conversation with him. He knew Dean had the hots for his little bro, even though they hadn’t met each other either. He couldn’t wait to see the shocked look on Dean’s face when he saw what Gabe had done in way of payback.

As Gabe shed his clothes, finally in the comfort of his own room, a scary thought came to him. What if Sam wasn’t gay? His and Dean’s parents are, and so is Dean, but that didn’t ensure that he was too. Shaking that thought out of his head, Gabriel went on his usual nighttime formalities. He slipped into a robe, loving the feel of silk on his bare skin, and stood in front of the bathroom sink and mirror to brush his teeth. He knew he needed a shower, but figured it could wait until morning when he knew he would be nursing one hell of a hangover.

After brushing his teeth and walking back into his bedroom, Gabriel let his robe slide onto the floor and crawled into his bed. He always slept nude, he liked the feeling of bare skin on his sheets. He left the big comforter folded at the end of the bed for now, relishing the clean scent of his laundry detergent. He had let his hand wander down his chest and onto his surprisingly hard erection, palming it carefully. 

He let out a soft gasp, thinking about that handsome Winchester boys face. He yearned for his touch, for the feeling of his (more than likely) rough hands, even though he had never met him. Slowly stroking himself, he imagined his name coming out in Sam’s sexy masculine voice. His pace picked up thinking about that voice moaning his name over and over, Gabe’s breath hitching in his throat. He let out a slow groan as he came, shooting his load onto his stomach. Gabe just laid there in bliss, waiting for his breathing to slow. He could already feel the uncomfortable sensation of his fluids cooling and drying.

‘Fuck it. I’ll take a shower in the morning. Shit, I’m gonna have to change my sheets too. Oh well.’ Was Gabriel’s last thought, before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. He knew he would be so much more content with someone next to him, but not just anyone. He wanted Sam Winchester, and was going to get him one way or the other.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel woke up the next morning, but didn’t have a horrible hangover. He didn’t even puke. He had a slight headache, and that was it. He thanked the heavens, knowing what he had to do today. He had a party to plan, and a brother to call. He smiled evilly to himself, knowing Dean was going to kick his ass for this. It was only 10:00am, but he knew his brother would be awake and possibly at work. First thing was first, though; he needed a shower big time. 

The shower was extremely refreshing, as he knew it would be. Gabe got out and brushed his teeth, rinsing the taste of alcohol from the night before from his mouth. He felt so much better, as he sauntered into his room grabbing the remote to his stereo as he passed his dresser. He pressed play, his favorite mix CD already in the player. He got dressed while listening to one of his favorites, and the first track on the CD, Demons by Imagine Dragons. 

Gabriel dressed in comfy clothes, knowing his day was going to be nothing but phone calls. He ended up in a pair of grey sweat pants, fuzzy green socks, and a bright yellow t shirt that read, “Beer, Fuck Yeah.” Settling into his bed with his laptop, Gabriel picked up his phone and dialed Castiel’s number, knowing it by heart at his little brothers request. It only took two rings for him to answer it.  
“Hello Gabriel. Is everything alright?” Castiel answered the phone, sounding calm with a hint of worry, as always.  
“Hey little bro! Yeah everything’s good, actually great. But say, what are you doing Friday night?” Gabe asked slyly.  
“Um, I actually have Friday off. Why, what’s up?” Castiel asked, more than a little curious. It wasn’t everyday his brother called him out of the blue like this.  
“Well, see, I’m kind of hosting this party. I would like you to meet my best friend, Dean, his brother Sam, and their parents, Crowley and Bobby.” Gabe said, hoping his brother could make the two hour drive tonight, after work.  
“And is this the infamous Dean you’re always mentioning? The one with two dads and the brother you’re hot for?” Castiel asked, sounding amused, thus making Gabe groan. Did everyone know about his huge crush on Sam?   
“No. Uh, yeah. That’s the one, but don’t put it that way. You always make me sound like such a pervert.” Gabe responded, tripping over his words.  
“Well, Gabriel, you kind of are a pervert. But that is besides the point, I would love to come. When would you like me at your house?” Castiel replied in that nonchalant tone he always used when talking about his brothers escapades.  
“Think you could make it tonight after work? I know it’s short notice, but I figured we could hang out and catch up.”   
“Sure. I get off at 4, and give me about an hour to shower and pack, and I should be there around, say 7, 7:30. We could catch a late dinner at that place, what did you call it, ‘The Roadhouse’?”  
“Yep that’s the one, sounds like a plan to me. I’ll see ya later, but as of right now I have a party to plan and calls to make. Bye!” Gabe said quickly before hanging up. He didn’t want to give his brother any chance to change his mind. His trap was set, and Gabe smiled to himself as he thought about Dean’s face when he saw Castiel’s bright blue, almost unnatural, eyes. 

Laughing to himself, Gabe put away his laptop, deciding not to go fancy. It was just a little get together, so he would stop by the bar after his stop at the liquor store. As he walked upstairs to his bedroom, he thought about how he was going to pop by the bar later, also, with his brother in tow. He smiled to himself, thrilled with the chance to play matchmaker. 

Gabriel slipped out of his comfy clothes with a sigh, putting on dark wash blue jeans, a black t shirt that said, “One for all, and all for BEER,” and some warm socks. It had been cold for days in Kansas, but still no signs of snow. He put on his warmest pair of boots and his black pea coat, grabbed his keys and wallet, and was out the door in a flash.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)

Outside in his black SUV, Gabriel turned on the heat at full blast. He was freezing, never a big fan of the cold. Once the car finally warmed up, he drove the short distance to the liquor store. He ran in, and 15 minutes later, returned to his still semi warm car with 4 6-packs of Dean’s and Bobby’s favorite beer, 2 bottles of Crowley’s favorite scotch, and 2 bottles of his own favorite champagne. Putting it all in the backseat of his car, he jumped back into the driver’s seat, buckled up, and headed to The Roadhouse.

Gabriel walked into the dark bar, and after letting his eyes adjust, looked towards the bar. Ellen, one of the hired bartender/cooks, waved him over to the bar to where she was serving Dean. Dean was arguing with her, as always, about how unhealthy it was to start drinking at noon.  
“Aw, come on Ellen. I just need a freakin’ beer!” Dean groaned as Gabriel slid onto the bar stool next to him.   
“Gabe! Tell her I need a beer. And there is nothing wrong with drinking at noon!” Dean reiterated. Gabe laughed at him, having heard this argument many times before.  
“Ellen, you might as well just cave, you know he will get his way once his Pops walks out.” And as if on cue, Crowley walked behind the bar from the back room.  
“Ellen, give the boy a beer if that’s what he wants. He’s old enough to decide when he wants a drink.” Crowley admonished in his silky Scottish accent.  
“Fine. But when your liver starts corroding away, don’t come cryin’ to me.” Ellen mumbled, passing a bottle of beer Dean’s way. He smirked at his triumph, earning a scowl from Bobby as he too ambled from the backroom. God only knew what he and Crowley had been doing, considering Gabe had walked in on them in that same back room at last year’s Christmas part. And, damn were they some freaky mothers. Gabe remembered that night in stark clarity and shuddered.  
Shaking that thought from his head, Gabriel opened his mouth to speak to the four of them at large.  
“Did Dean tell you guys about my party tomorrow night? I was wondering if maybe The Roadhouse could do the catering. It isn’t much, not many people, but it’s not a huge party and you guys have the best burgers in town.” Gabe finished, his eyes begging Ellen.  
“Yeah he told us. And yes, we will be there. Ellen? You ok with doing the catering?” Crowley said, looking to Ellen in question. She nodded her head, making Gabe’s face light up with a smile.   
“Thanks guys!” Gabe said, extremely happy. He ordered a beer, and drank it slowly considering he had to drive home.   
“How many people will be at this party? Just you, Dean, Crowley, Bobby, and Sam?” Ellen asked, needing to know how much food to make.   
“Ah, there will be one more.” Gabe replied, making Dean’s eyebrow shoot up in question.  
“Who else will be there? You didn’t tell me you invited another person.” Dean asked, confused. Not wanting to reveal his surprise just yet, Gabe just smirked at him.  
“It’s on a need to know basis. And you, my friend, do not need to know.” Gabe finished, smiling. Dean shot him a dirty look.   
“Fine, be that way then.” Dean retorted, downing the last of his beer, waving at Ellen for another. Gabriel thought it was funny, getting Dean back at his own game. Ellen slid him over another, and Dean took a long drink, before talking.  
“So, when will this mystery guest be in town?” Dean asked trying to sound uninterested.   
“Later on, tonight. He should be here around 7:30, and we will be coming here for dinner.” Gabe answered him, trying not to reveal much. He didn’t need guessing at who the guest was.  
“Ha! So, this guest is a dude.” Dean responded, smiling brightly. He had figured out at least that one tiny detail about mystery guest. But he would never guess who it was. He seemed to realize this as his face fell back into confusion.  
Gabe smirked at him, thinking he was funny when he was confused. He chatted for another hour while finishing his beer, and at about 1:30pm said his goodbyes. Smiling as he got back into his car, Gabriel cranked up his stereo as “Centuries,” by Fall Out Boy played on the radio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! but here it is :)

Chapter 5

Gabriel arrived home in an extremely good mood. He was excited for his brother to arrive, and still had some time to kill. He brought in all of the booze he had bought earlier in the day, and settled in to watch one of his favorite movies, “Forrest Gump.” By 5pm, the movie was over, and Gabriel was left squirming in his seat, excited for his brother to show up.

He hadn’t seen his brother in a few months, and oddly was excited for him to meet Dean. He had a feeling that they would hit it off. Gabe’s mind had kept drifting off to Sam all throughout the day, hoping they would hit it off too. He tried not to worry about it, thinking whatever was going to happen would happen, regardless of how he felt. 

Gabriel sighed, wishing his feelings were easier to deal with. He had to be completely out of his mind to feel the way he did about a complete stranger. Deciding there was no reason to dwell on how he felt, Gabe got up and stretched. He returned the DVD to its case, and back into its place in his huge cabinet of alphabetized movies that he owned. 

Gabriel went to his linen closet to retrieve some fresh towels to put in his guest bedroom for his brother. This room was done in a sky blue color, the bedspread matching the walls, with one white dresser in the corner and a small closet beside it with empty hangers. The bed was queen sized with memory foam. Castiel loved this room, and it has only ever been occupied by him. Gabe put the towels into the closet and left the room smiling. 

Gabriel was extremely giddy for Castiel to show up, so he set to working on the 1000 piece puzzle he had been working on for about a month. He never really had time for this sort of thing, what with his career taking off so quickly. He reveled in his downtime, yet by 7pm he was calling his brother to ask if he was almost there. 

“Yes Gabriel?” Castiel answered.  
“Hey little bro, are you almost here?” Gabe asked the excitement in his voice evident.  
“Yes, I’ve made good time. The traffic hasn’t been bad at all, and I am about ten minutes from your house, so I will be there soon. That ok?” Castiel answered, and he actually sounded kind of excited to see his brother.  
“Awesome sauce! I’ll see you soon then. Peace baby bro!” Gabe hung up, almost wanting to go outside to meet his brother. He busied himself with putting his shoes and coat on, then sat on the couch. He was almost like a child on Christmas. 

Gabriel’s face lit up with his smile when he heard the purr of Castiel’s light green Prius in his driveway, and he ran out to greet his younger brother. He had missed him more than normal, and couldn’t help himself when he threw his arms around Castiel’s slighter form. His younger brother had darker hair than himself, and a smaller build, but was slightly taller.

Gabriel pulled back, ruffling Castiel’s hair to get a good look at him. Still so conservative, with his white tee shirt tucked into his blue jeans and a navy blue and light blue plaid shirt over it, unbuttoned. He had on, wait, no, seriously? Castiel Novak was wearing cowboy boots. Gabe’s eyes widened in disbelief as he looked at his brothers feet. He looked back up to a beaming face. 

“What? I like cowboy boots.” Cas said with a nonchalant shrug, his face turning pink as he talked. Gabriel just smiled and shook his head, still so happy to see Castiel. He grabbed his little brothers bag from the back of the car and led the way inside. Walking up the stairs to Castiel’s room, Gabe talked over his shoulder.  
“So, are you hungry? I can let you freshen up and we can head over to the Roadhouse, I can’t wait for you to meet Bobby, Crowley, Ellen and Dean. I think you will like Dean. He’s my best friend, so you have to like him.”   
Castiel nodded, wondering what Gabe’s alterior motive was for himself and Dean. His voice had went an octave higher when Dean was mentioned. Pushing it to the back of his mind, Castiel replied to his brother.  
“Yes, I would like to freshen up. Then we can go to the Roadhouse and I will meet everyone, since you seem so excited to introduce me.”   
“Then, I will leave you to it and I’ll go start the car. See you in ten?” Gabriel was practically jumping up and down, he was so excited. Castiel shot him a shy smile as he closed the door, and Gabe bounded down the steps to put his coat and shoes on. He ran out into the cold air and started the car.


End file.
